El primer día de cole
by Padmenvy
Summary: Lussuria prepara a Squnelle para su primer día de escuela...  cortito


¿Saben? Tengo dos hermanitas pequeñas. Cuando nació la menor yo tenía unos 19 años y ella ya ha cumplido los 4...asi que se pueden hacer una ligera idea de mi edad (?). Bueno...lo que quería decir es que, las vi crecer desde que nacieron: Sus primeros llantos nocturnos, la primera vez que tuve que hacer de niñera ( pañales incluidos ) , sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos...Y el primer día de cole.

Me he basado en ellas para desarrollar el personaje de Squnelle, no conscientemente, de hecho, no me di cuenta de ello hasta que escribí **esta** historia con los primeros dialogos coherentes de la pequeña.

Asi que, este fic se lo dedico a **mis dos princesitas**~.

Gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y gracias también por los reviews anteriores!...me mociono, en serio XDD

Y ya, termino con el sentimentalismo y los dejo con el fic, espero les guste!

- **El primer día de cole** -

- Neeeelly! , Neeeelly, vuelve aqui! - En principio solamente Xanxus llamaba "Nelly" a la pequeña Squnelle, pero con el tiempo, cada vez eran más los que se sumaban a llamar así a la "princesita de varia", en esta ocasión era Lussuria quien corría tras ella, se acercaba la hora y la menor debía prepararse para su primer día en el parvulario cuando aún no había cumplido los 3 años de edad.

- Te atrapé, señorita! - El experto en artes marciales de los varia la había perseguido por toda la segunda planta, desde que Squnelle había aprendido a andar no había quien la parase, y parecía divertirle en demasía el echar a correr cuando alguien intentaba cargarla o a la hora del baño, o a la hora de la cena...etc. Sobraba decir que gran parte de la culpa del comportamiento travieso que mostraba la niña era influenciado por "el tio Bel", quien encontraba divertidisimo ver como los demás se desesperaban con su pequeña cómplice de maldades y claro, también era culpa de Xanxus, ya que encontraba el comportamiento de la menor absolutamente normal y nunca salía un reproche de sus labios, más aún, era todo lo contrario, le concedía todos los caprichos que pudiese desear y más ahora que ya hablaba con cierta fluidez y empezaba a pedir cosas.

- Cuando por fin convencí a tu papi Squ, para que me dejase peinarte y llevarte al cole, vas tú y no te quedas quieta! - se quejaba sentandola en sus rodillas y comenzando a cepillarle el cabello, el cual plateado como el de su padre, ya le llegaba por los hombros.

Squnelle reía, divertida.- Papi Squ? ...Y me vas a poner apa? -

- Guaaaapa, te voy a poner guapa, cariño~- A la menor aún le costaba vocalizar adecuadamente, excepto las palabra malsonantes y los tacos, que en esa casa se escuchaban cada dos por tres y la pequeña sabía pronunciar a la perfección, cosa que irritaba a Squalo soberanamente, teniendo en cuenta que entre todos era el que intentaba educarla de un modo más estricto.

- Mira que linda estás! - Con su meñique eternamente alzado, Lussuria la ponía frente al espejo, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela a la que iría y dos graciosas coletitas a los lados de la cabeza.

- Y ¿estoy pesiosa? - coqueta daba vueltas, mirando como su faldita ondeaba.

- Que ego! ujjuju...Preciosa, se dice pre-ci-o-sa~- Y como guinda a su obra, el mayor colocaba una de sus boas de plumas rosas al rededor del cuello y hombros de la menor, tomandola luego en brazos y comenzando a bajar las escaleras, dirigiendose a la salida, donde le esperaba Squalo, cruzado de brazos.

- Vrooooei! Pero qué mariconada le has puesto? - Le bramaba acercadose a despojar a Squnelle de la boa de plumas, lanzandola lejos.- Te lo advierto, Luss! si quieres ocuparte de esto tómatelo en serio! No hay parvularios mafiosos y todo tiene que aparentar lo más normal posible! -

- Vrooei! - Le imitaba Nelly, riendo y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Lussuria, como quien acaba de hacer una travesura.

-Ya, ya, Squ~ Te preocupas demasiado,amore...Aunque sea una escuela normal todo saldrá bien...ya lo verás.- Bajo sus lentes oscuras, miraba hacia los lados, con aire confuso.- ¿Y el jefe?, no viene a despedir a la niña en su primer día? -

- Como si eso fuese motivo suficiente para hacerle madrugar...-

- ¿ Qué mierda dices, basura? - Contradiciendo a Squalo, un Xanxus recién levantado hacía acto de presencia, acercandose a ellos.-

- Ah! Papi, papi, mira! - La menor se zafaba de lo brazos de Lussuria, corriendo hacia el jefe, se había acostumbrado a llamarle "papá o papi" al igual que hacía con Squalo. - Voy al cole, mira! - Y giraba sobre sus talones, mostrandole el uniforme al mayor.

El asesino de las llamas de la ira la levantó por las axilas, clavandole la mirada, muy serio.

- Escuchame bien , Nelly, si algún niño te habla mal...NO, si algún niño se atreve a mirarte mal, no dudes en darle su merecido. -

Ante esas palabras, Squnelle solo ladeaba la cabeza, sin entender.

- Mmh...mejor si ocurre algo, me lo dices y ya iré yo a ajustar cuentas con quien sea.- Sobraba decir que para el jefe todo aquello era un asunto muy serio, no le hacía ninguna gracia que " su niña " fuese al cole siendo aún tan pequeña.

- Vroooei! No le digas eso! - El peliplata se la arrebataba, alejandola de él y susurrandole consejos que de verdad le harían falta.

- Si tienes ganas de ir al baño díselo a la profesora antes de que se te escape ¿ de acuerdo? Un Superbia NUNCA se lo hace encima...en público.- Tanto parecía que para el espadachín, el control de esfínteres de su hija era más una cuestión de honor que otra cosa.

- Ya está bien!, Vamos a llegar tarde! - Lussuria, atacado de los nervios tomaba a la niña, quien empezaba a estar mareada de pasar de uno a otro sin parar y la ponía en el suelo, tomandole la mano.

- Despidete, pequeña.- Y así lo hacía ella, dando una última ojeada a donde estaban "sus dos papás", agitando la mano al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Ya verás que bién te lo vas a pasar~ conocerás a muchos compañeros y jugarás todo el día...ah! quien fuese niño de nuevo. - Y ya dentró del automovil que los llevaría, el mayor la sentaba bien en su asiento para niños, atandole el cinturón de seguridad y sentandose a su lado, justo antes que el conductor ( otro varia de rango inferior) arrancase el motor del vehículo, poniendose en marcha y fue entonces cuando se percató de las lágrimas de la menor.

- Oh! ¿ Por qué lloras, cariño?- Se afanaba en enjugar las lágrimas de Nelly, quien hipeaba, tallandose los ojos.

- Nu quero...Tengo miedo.-

La sinceridad aplastante de la infancia sobrecogía el sensible y amanerado corazón de Lussuria, a quien se le subían los colores, acercandose a frotar su mejilla contra la de la menor, sin poder evitarlo.

- Ya, ya amore! No te preocupes, solo será un ratito...todos fuimos al cole cuando eramos niños, Papi Xanxus, Papi Squalo, Bel y Fran...hasta yo! - Reía intentando animarla, por su parte, ella le miraba algo incrédula, imaginandolos a todos de niños.

- Y ...y ¿Levi tambén?...-

- UH! jujujuj!Sí, Levi también...ya se que a veces parece un hombre de las cavernas, pero una vez fue niño hace ya muchos años y también fue al cole .- Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, retirando las últimas lágrimas que corrían, deslizandose por estas. Squnelle le sonreía, ya estaba más tranquila y suspiró mirando al exterior, aquella era la primera vez que salía de las proximidades del castillo en toda su vida, y sería también la primera vez que conociera e interactuase con otros niños de su edad y todo aquello la tenía aterrada.

Salieron del vehiculo tan pronto llegaron, la escuela era el tipico parvulario, un edificio pequeño de una sola planta, con un pequeño jardicito y un parque con columpios, las puertas eran de llamativos colores, asi como el tejado y las ventanas, que estaban adornadas con numerosas pegatinas de flores y animalitos. Con la menor en brazos, Luss se aproximó a la entrada, allí se concentraban un grupo de madres que charlaban entre ellas y que al ver llegar al asesino, se le quedaron mirando como quien ve a un alienínega o a un ser fantástico sacado de alguna película, murmurando entre ellas y es que, daba igual como vistiese Lussuria, su aspecto siempre era llamativo.

Dejó a Squnelle en el suelo, quien enseguida se le pegó a las piernas, abrazandose a él, sin querer dar ni un paso.

- Ya, ya, cariño...- El mayor se agachaba a su altura, depositando un beso en su frente.

- No tengas miedo, solo será un rato, y te estaré esperando aqui mismo, ¿ si? -

Finalmente, Nelly solo asentía y se alejaba, cruzando la puerta y entrando al interior con los otros niños.

- Ah!...qué rápido crecen! - Luss se abanicaba el rostro, como si quisiese evitar que se le saliesen las lágrimas, dramatizando.

- Si, es cierto.- Una voz femenina le hablaba, era una de las madres, una mujer joven de cabello oscuro, largo y rizado.

- ¿Es suya la pequeña? - Luss se sonrojaba ante la pregunta, riendo nervioso y negando con una mano.

- Oh, Dios, no Uhuhuhuh!...Yo soy ...soy algo así como su tío.-

Y sin darse cuenta, enseguida se había formado a su alredededor un circulo de mujeres que le mantuvieron entretenido un buen rato, charlando y cotilleando sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que sonó la campana y los niños salieron al patio, riendo y corriendo para ser los primeros en los columpios.

Y allí estaba Squnelle, era imposible perderla entre la multitud ya que cada vez que bajaba por el tobogán podía escucharse un más que sonoro "Vrooooei!", ya totalmente propio de ella. Todo estaba bien hasta que la pequeña recibió un empujón de otro niño, que peleaba con ella para subir al columpio.

- Oye tú! Pequeño monstruo, ¿ Qué le haces a mi niña? - La voz de Lussuria sonó terriblemente grave y masculina ( totalmente alejado de su habitual tono afeminado ) , por encima de todo los murmullos, que quedaron enmudecidos por este hecho, parecía dispuesto a saltar la vaya y cargarse a todos aquellos otros niños, que atentaban contra la felicidad de la peliplata.

- Tranquilicese...son cosas de niños, mire.- Haciendo caso a esa otra madre que estaba a su lado, el experto en artes marciales de los varia volvía a mirar, viendo como contra todo pronóstico, el "accidente" había quedado en nada y ambos jugaban juntos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

- Cosas de niños...claro...- Se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, se había sonrojado, avergonzado por su propio comportamiento.

- Tengo tanto que aprender aún...-

El día transcurrió sin más altibajos y Squnelle regresó a casa con una gran sonrisa y contandoles a todos lo ocurrido ese día con todo lujo de detalles, demostrando que también contaba con una memoria notable, incluyendo nombre y descripciones de todos sus compañeros, lo que Xanxus agradecía, por si debía ir a cargarse a alguno en el futuro.

Claro que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un tanto peliagudas cuando empezaron a preguntar en clase " ¿ en qué trabaja tu papá? ", " ¿ Cómo es tu mamá? "...y las llamadas al castillo para las reuniones de padres con respecto a ello...pero esa, será otra historia (?).


End file.
